


Tell Me Something

by MGirl113



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Harry, Comforting Harry, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sad Louis, Shy Louis, Tickle Louis Tomlinson, Tickle torture, Tickling, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Louis has been acting real down lately, and refuses to say what's on his mind. And well, Harry just can't have that, can he?





	Tell Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Sara. Hope it was alright for you, Love!

Louis huffed. "For God's sake, Harry. I'm fine!" He groaned.

"Yeah. Sure you are," Harry replied sarcastically. "You've been acting like a stick in the mud ever since you woke up!"

It was true. The first thing Louis did when we got up that morning was sigh in annoyance. Hence, the rest if the day being filled with eye rolls, frowns, and repetitive claims of, 'It's nothing, really.'

"Shut up," Louis sighed irritably. "You don't know anything."

"Are you serious? Look, I may not know what's wrong. But I do know you, Louis," Harry stared pointedly at partner. "After all these years you don't think I can tell when something is wrong?"

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" Louis exclaimed angrily.

Harry, taken aback by Louis' sudden outbirst", sighed dissapointedly. "I didn't want it to come to this."

Louis was about to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, but was cut short by Harry's forceful arms pinning him on the couch. Louis, not strong enough to escape the hold, was rendered immobilized.

"Now for the last time," Harry asked, ignoring Louis' struggles underneath him. "Tell me why you're upset."

"N-No!" Louis breathed out, using all his might to try and detach himself from Harry. But no avail. "I'm not upset!"

Hard sighed again. "Fine. Your funeral."

And with that, Louis felt a finger being dragged down his stomach. He froze. 

Harry smirked at how his boyfriend stiffened beneath him. It was at this moment that he took the opportunity to pin Louis' arms above his head, in his moment of shock. Holding him down with one arm, he started tracing lazy circles with the other. Louis gasped shakily, trying to resist the urge to giggle from the teasing sensations on his sensitive skin. He couldn't laugh. There's no way he'd give Harry the satisfaction of him showing his ultimate weakness. So he continued to silently struggle under his boyfriend's strong grasp.

"C'mon, Louis. Y'know, this could be a lot easier if you would just let me know what's up," Harry teased, lightly trailing his fingers over the small boy's tummy.

"N-Nothing's wrong," Lou got out with extreme difficulty.

Harry tsked disappointedly. "Nope. Wrong answer." And with that, Harry dug into the soft flesh of Louis' stomach.

Lou's eyes bulged out on contact, before squinting shut as his mouth widened into a forced smile as he laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHAHAAHA!" He screamed.

"Nope. Not until you're ready to talk."

Harry's nimble fingers attacked mercilessly on Louis' ribcage, wiggling in the spaces in between.

"NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHASE HAHAHAHAHAHREHEHEHEHEYHEHAHA!"

Without a word, Harry continued his tickle torture, making his way up to the hollows of Louis' underarms.

"DOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" Louis laughed, feeling those devious fingers in his hollows. "STOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Don't stop? As you wish," Harry teased, squeezing the smaller brunette's sides.

Louis hiccuped in laughter. "AHA! HAHAHAHA! ' _gasp_ HAHA! ' _gasp_ AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Now for God's sake, Louis. Are you ready to talk?" Harry asked, spidering his fingertips all over Louis' stomach.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEHEHES! JUHUHUHUHUST STOHOHOP!" He pleaded through booming laughter.

"Good," Harry smiled in satisfaction, stopping his torture abruptly.

Louis wrapped his arms all around himself, scratching away the remaining feelings. Once he was done, he exclaimed, "What was that all about!!?" In frustration.

"You tell me," Harry crossed his arms. "Why have you been so upset lately? You know uou can tell me anything," he frowned.

Louis sighed defeatedly. "Okay, okay. You broke me. I'll tell you what's going on."

Harry sat down next to him, awaiting an answer.

"Its just..." Louis started. "I've been so insecure lately. You and I being so busy and all, we barely have time for each other. I-I just feel like sometimes I'm not good enough for you. You're just so amazing and everything I could want. And I'm...I'm nothing," Louis sniffed sadly. "You could do so much better. So why do you still stick around? You don't have to. It's okay. Really. I don't deserve you..."

Harry frowned deeply. "Louis, why did you never tell me you felt this way?"

"I just didn't want to seem pathetic or anything," he muttered in reply.

"Louis, your feelings are anything but pathetic. You shouldn't ever feel as if you're not good enough. Because you will always be my one and only, and no one else will ever come close to being as beautiful and loving as you."

"You...You really mean it?" Louis smiled through tears.

"I mean it. And I promise that I will find a way to show it," Harry comforted.

"How's that?" Louis asked, noticing the mischievous glint in the younger lad's eyes.

"By making you feel better in the best way possible."

Next thing Louis knew, he was cornered against the couch.

"Making you laugh."

The house soon filled with the sound of Louis' sweet, mirthful laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAAHAHAHAP!"

"Nuh uh, LouBear. I'm gonna make you feel so adored and loved," Harry said, planting tickley kisses all over Louis' neck.

Louis squirmed uncontrollably. "Hahahahahaahahahahaaryyyhehehehhe," he giggled, scrunching up his neck.

Instead, Harry would just move to the other side of his face, spidering his fingertips all over Louis' chest up to his jawline.

"Nahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!"

Louis kicked and struggled helplessly as Harry's devilish hands left no area of his upper body untouched. 

"Hahahahahahahahahreeehehehehehehehe nohohohohohohohohohhooohohoho!"

He was being tickled everywhere.

His ears.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaahahahahaha!"

His neck.

"Nohohohohohhooohohohohhoohohohohohohoho!"

His stomach.

"PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASE! STOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His sides.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T!"

Hell, even his shoulders, which he didn't even _know_ were ticklish.

"Aw, LouLou. You should've let me know sooner that you felt this way," Harry cooed. "I could've tickled you even more. Guess I'll just hafta make up for it now."

"AWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE!"

"Why? To make you feel loved of course! You did say you needed some cheering up."

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAD IHIHIN MIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIND!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't my first idea either," Harry shrugged, ignoring the desperate pleas from the squirming lad under him. "Sorry Lou. But hey, it works!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATE YOHOHOHUHUHUHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well Lou. That isn't very nice," Harry pouted. "I guess now you have to be punished."

Louis could already tell this was gonna be a long day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all have anymore requests. I'd be happy to write them for you!


End file.
